10kdawnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Parkin
Lance Parkin is an author who has written professional Doctor Who fiction since the 1990s. He is one of the few authors to write for both the 1963 and 2005 version of the programme — though much of his fiction has actually been based on the 1996 iteration. Indeed, he was notably the first author to write original prose for the Eighth Doctor in The Dying Days. He was also the author chosen to deliver the nominal 35th anniversary story, The Infinity Doctors, and the final volume in the Eighth Doctor Adventures range, The Gallifrey Chronicles. More recently, he has written for the Tenth Doctor in The Eyeless. He is further notable for his work with Big Finish Productions, where he is arguably most known for writing the Sixth Doctor adventure, Davros. He has also written most of the non-fiction book AHistory that attempts to make a consistent and linear timeline for all Doctor Who stories. Outside of Doctor Who, he has written things like (with Mark Jones) Dark Matter, a guide to the author . Writing novels Parkin's shortest ever pitch for a novel was, "I'll set it on Mars!", when Virgin editor Rebecca Levene said that she needed a Bernice Summerfield book in six weeks.[http://web.archive.org/web/20041105000515/http://gallifreyone.com/interview.php?id=parkin Interview with Lance Parkin Interview by Graeme Burk (Originally published in Enlightenment, republished on Outpost Gallifrey] via Internet Archive: Wayback Machine His final pitch to Levene was for The Dying Days and went (something like), "Twenty years ago Dan Dare discovered the truth about Mars, and Francis Urquart (the Prime Minister from the series) put him in prison. Now he's escaped." Parkin has noted that Just War was a reaction to Timewyrm: Exodus. In the three years between writing The Infinity Doctors and Father Time, Parkin worked as a storyline editor for Emmerdale. He also wrote a synopsis for a book that was to have been published in the slot that Parallel 59 occupies, known as Enemy of the Daleks.BBC Website Interview with Lance Parkin 01 January 2004 via Internet Archive: Wayback Machine Parkin has said that he "relies on 'continuity references' in my books, and I still do to an extent – but references to the spirit, not the letter. It's good to be looking forward, not back. It's good to have the Doctor centre stage, as the protagonist." In particular following events of The Ancestor Cell/''The Burning. On the EDAs as a whole; "I think that particularly from The Burning to, say, Time Zero, they're just about all as good as the NAs, which is about the highest praise I have for ''Doctor Who."Unreality SF Lance Parkin interview Part 1 When writing The Gallifrey Chronicles he noted, "It seems absolutely bizarre to say it at this point but the BBC were keeping their options open. If Doctor Who had bombed on telly, it would have been over and done in thirteen weeks. So part of the brief was to leave things open just in case the EDAs needed to pick up just where they'd left off!" However Parkin has noted concerning The Gallifrey Chronicles and its relation to the new series Bibliography Novels Virgin New Adventures * Just War * The Dying Days Virgin Missing Adventures * Cold Fusion Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures * Beige Planet Mars (with Mark Clapham) BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Infinity Doctors BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * Father Time * Trading Futures * The Gallifrey Chronicles BBC Tenth Doctor Adventures * The Eyeless Big Finish Bernice Summerfield series * The Big Hunt Faction Paradox * Warlords of Utopia Time Hunter * The Winning Side Short stories Virgin Decalogs * Decalog 4: Re:Generations - Secret of the Black Planet Short Trips * Short Trips and Side Steps - A Town Called Eternity (with Mark Clapham) * Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors - The Exiles * Short Trips: Steel Skies - Doing Time * Short Trips: Life Science - Echo * Short Trips: 2040 - Observer Effect Big Finish Bernice Summerfield series * A Life of Surprises - Paydirt * Collected Works - Anightintheninthage * Secret Histories - A Game of Soldiers * Present Danger - Winging It Iris Wildthyme * Wildthyme on Top - The Mancunian Candidate * Iris Wildthyme of Mars - Lilac Mars (with Mark Clapham) Audio Big Finish Bernice Summerfield series * Just War (adapted by Jacqueline Rayner) * The Extinction Event * Venus Mantrap (with Mark Clapham) Big Finish main range * Primeval * Davros * Benny's Story I, Davros * Corruption Novel Adaptations * Cold Fusion BBV Productions * The Root of All Evil * I Scream Comics Writer / Letterer * Miranda Reference books * A History of the Universe * AHistory Cancelled books * Enemy of the Daleks * Horror of Det-Sen External links * Doctor Who and Mythology, by Lance Parkin * Lance Parkin by Paul Scoones (Interview) - TSV 48 * Throwback Interview: Lance Parkin (2006) * INTERVIEW: FTN interviews Doctor Who writer Lance Parkin * Doc Oho's Reviews: Lance Parkin Q & A Part One * Doc Oho's Reviews: Lance Parkin Q & A Part Two * Unreality SF Lance Parkin interview Part 1 * Unreality SF Lance Parkin interview Part 2 * A Sci-Fi Worlds Interview with Lance Parkin * From Books to Bernice: An Interview with Lance Parkin * BBC.co.uk website interview with Lance Parkin, 01 January 2004 * [http://web.archive.org/web/20041105000515/http://gallifreyone.com/interview.php?id=parkin Outpost Gallifrey - Interview: Lance Parkin (archived)] Footnotes fr:Lance Parkin Category:Bernice Summerfield novelists Category:Doctor Who short story writers Category:Bernice Summerfield short story writers Category:FP novelists Category:Time Hunter novelists Category:Reference writers Category:Comic writers Category:Comic letterers Category:Quote template doesn't work on this page Category:Main Range writers Category:I, Davros writers Category:BFBS audio writers Category:Novel Adaptations writers Category:BBV Productions audio writers Category:NSA novelists